


i like you with your hair down

by elleskandal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Time Skip, hair down bokuto, no betas we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskandal/pseuds/elleskandal
Summary: Bokuto ran out of hair gel and that *does* something to Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	i like you with your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing pictures of hair down Bokuto on my timeline and couldn't get enough... so I had to get this out of my system. Hah. 
> 
> Here's a few that inspired this piece: by [temari_AM](https://twitter.com/temari_AM/status/1256614790492860420), [floaromaa](https://twitter.com/floaromaa/status/520046907344056320), [ymin_ii](https://twitter.com/ymin_ii/status/1255829852436873218), [sof244](https://twitter.com/Sof244/status/1256237892751560707), and [ygintam](https://twitter.com/ygintam/status/1256135799168327680). 
> 
> I'm honestly not used to writing drabbles or anything this short, but it was a cute little hc I had, so I thought why not. I'd like to try to do more of these. So I hope you like it. :)

As Bokuto Koutarou walked through the doors of the small coffee shop they regularly met at, the sun filtered through the glass and cascaded off the silver and black strands of hair. 

At first Akaashi Keiji didn’t recognize him as he paraded into the place, but as the silhouette faded, he saw the face of his friend and waved, getting up to greet him. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, so he was unsurprised when Bokuto swept him into the biggest of bear hugs, his muscles enveloping him briefly before he exclaimed, “Kaashi! It’s been too long! I missed you!”

They both had been busy. Bokuto’s time had been taken up with volleyball practice and away games. While Keiji’s been incredibly busy trying to meet deadlines editing the hottest new shonen manga. 

“I missed you too, Bokuto-san.” He pulled back and gave a slight smile. He never tired of seeing his bright friend. Something about him seemed different today though. Something seemed… more attractive. Why does he always have to look so good? But today, today he looked even better.

Today, he seemed almost more laid back? He couldn’t put his finger on it right away. In fact, he hadn’t noticed exactly what was different about him right away until he was this close. 

When he realized what it was, his ears burned. It was something that he had only ever seen after games before, after they had showered. Thinking about Bokuto showering really made his thoughts spiral. But then he brought his attention back to the man in front of him, the man who oddly had _no hair gel_ in his hair, whose hair laid flat against his head, covering his forehead. The one minor detail caused Keiji’s head to spin. He looked almost completely different and yet wildly the same. 

“What’s the matter?” Bokuto was giving him a weird look. “Are you staring because of my hair?” He looked self-conscious, as he pressed his hands onto the top and then sides of his hair. “I thought I had a back-up bottle! But I ran out.” He pouted and sighed. He resigned himself to rubbing the back of his neck for comfort. 

Keiji could see his former Captain’s regression into that mood he could get into, becoming dejected by reading into thoughts and actions that weren’t there. He had to react sooner than later or he would be walking back statements for the rest of the day. 

Before thinking about what he was actually saying, Keiji told him the truth, “Don’t worry about it. You look good. Maybe you should wear your hair like that more often. I’ve never seen you wear it out like that before.” He sealed his confession with a smile. 

That did the trick. Bokuto instantly mirrored Keiji’s smile with one of his own. While he was glad that it had its intended effect of calming his oldest friend down, he began to internally panic about saying _that_. About saying that he looked _good_. It was true though. 

To keep his outer appearance neutral, he distracted himself with the cardboard sleeve around his coffee cup. 

Somehow, Bokuto’s smile grew, nearly blinding Keiji. “Yeah? Maybe I will! I always gelled it like that to keep it out of my face when I played volleyball, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to try something new every now and then.”

Keiji hummed in agreement, glancing back up at his friend who stared at him eagerly. 

“I mean, you like it, so…” then Bokuto blushed. “I’m going to get a cup. Want anything?” And abruptly got up, only hesitating for Keiji to mutter negatively. 

As he walked away, Keiji smiled to himself. He _does_ like it though. Maybe he likes it a little too much. He snuck a glance back up at Bokuto who was waiting in line. 

As silly as it was for him to think, since it was just a hairstyle, he hoped Bokuto would wear his hair like that more… and it seemed like Bokuto listened to what he said because he did.

The next time they met up, Bokuto wore his hair down again. 

Keiji instantly noticed, feeling his cheeks heating up as he thought about their last encounter and how happy it made Bokuto to hear his compliment. So he did it again, “Bokuto-san, your hair looks really good.” A small smile played on his lips. 

He was met with a blinding smile from the golden eyed man and engulfed in a hug that he never wanted to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: [@elleskandal](https://twitter.com/elleskandal)
> 
> Check out the song “Hair Down” by Fawning. It’s where I got the title. Also just a generally good indie song.


End file.
